


"Never Again"

by rainpuddles



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddles/pseuds/rainpuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beach fun with the Sohmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Never Again"

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a ongoing [series of drabbles/RP](http://lesbiandungeon.livejournal.com/8488.html) with [](http://thegame.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**thegame**](http://thegame.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://perrito.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**perrito**](http://perrito.dreamwidth.org/).

It had all happened too fast for Shigure to properly rationalize what was going on. All he had been doing was trying to get Hatori to be more friendly towards the girls at the beach! Nothing wrong with 'nudging' him _a little_ towards Rika-chan so they could get better acquainted, right?

Wrong!

The second Shigure set one food inside the water, a swarm of tiny seahorses gathered around his ankles, and started pulling him deeper inside the ocean.

"Never again," Shigure thought as he kicked and struggled, gasping for oxygen. "_Never_ again."


End file.
